


The Blood Of A Mandalorian

by HMSquared



Series: [collection] In Which I Kill Mando [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I refuse to call him Baby Yoda, Light Angst, Pain, Peaceful Death, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Heiress, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The pain in Mando’s chest won’t go away. Then the Child wakes him up. 2.03
Series: [collection] In Which I Kill Mando [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052645
Kudos: 33





	The Blood Of A Mandalorian

The red lasers slammed into his chest. Mando stumbled, clutching the explosives in his hand.

He could see the Stormtroopers ahead of him. The room began to spin and dip. Mando’s knees caved of their own accord.

The explosives left his hands a second before he hit the ground. The Stormtroopers yelled in shock, and then the room filled with fire. Mando ducked his head, heart pounding in his ears.

After the ordeal, he limped back to the _ Razor Crest  _ with the Child in tow. Mando could still feel the effect of the shots, not that it bothered him. He was sore, but not in any major pain, and nothing seemed to be broken. All in all, a good day.

The ship was a mess, but by that point, Mando was too tired to care. He caught a rogue crab for the Child, then set a course for Corvus. Everything wobbled as they ascended into space.

There was a headache just behind his eyes. Picking the Child up, Mando carried him down the ladder to their quarters.

He stumbled again. The room was beginning to dip, though the ship remained steady. Mando shook his head. God, did he need sleep.

The Child was shaking him. Mando startled awake. There was a look in the green-eared creature’s eyes he’d never seen before: one of fear and horror.

“What’s wrong?” He sat up, and there was a sharp pain in his chest. The Child suddenly backed away. Mando looked down.

There was a medium-sized pool of blood on the floor. It stemmed from a crack in the beskar armor, which was stained red near his hip. Under the helmet, Mando’s eyes widened.

He pulled his chestplate off and saw the problem. One of the shots had managed to punch through the beskar. In addition, Mando’s undershirt was soaked in blood.

The Child looked at him worriedly but expectantly. This was Din Djarin, the Mandalorian who always got out of a bad situation. And yet here he was, suffering from a shot to the hip.

“I think…” Mando shakily exhaled as he pulled up his shirt. The hole bore halfway through his skin, than stopped. “I must have gotten shot three times.” He looked up at the Child, who was staring intently at the wound. “In Mandalorian culture, they say three is an unlucky number.”

Mando tried to get up. His hip throbbed again and he sat back down. The Child cocked his head to the side.

“I…” He couldn’t lie to the kid. But what else could Mando say? He swallowed. “I have faith in you. You’re going to be okay.”

Mando knew what would come next. The  _ Razor Crest  _ would remain, a hollow shell of its former self. Someone would find it. If he was lucky, Republic officers would take the Child and find him a home. If not…

An idea suddenly came to him. Propped up on his elbow, Mando waved the Child over.

“Do you remember Cara Dune?” A silent nod. “When they find you, tell them about her. I don’t care how you do it, but she’s the only person I trust. Can you do that?” The Child nodded again. Mando breathed a sigh of relief.

He tilted his head back, stretched out in the confines of the lower deck. The Child shuffled over, grazing some of the blood as he hopped into Mando’s arms.

They curled up there, the closest thing to father and son. Only one would see the light of day again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it’s way OOC for Mando to leave the Child behind. But there was literally nothing else he could do, and he didn’t want to scare his son in that moment.


End file.
